


Hot Mess

by MissMoe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Erwin plays hard to get, M/M, Pole Dancing, Shameless Smut, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 04:23:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12598044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMoe/pseuds/MissMoe
Summary: Levi is a stripper and is doing Armin a favor. Then he sees Erwin in the crowd.





	Hot Mess

 

It was a typical sedate Thursday night crowd. The really crazy tippers didn’t show up until Friday and Saturday nights, but Armin had a touch of the stomach flu and had begged Levi to fill in for him. Thursdays was when the ‘older’ crowd showed up: mostly art history and studio professors from NYU, Columbia, SVA and Cooper Union; some would come in on the train all the way from Princeton. Armin attracted all those aesthetically-inclined types who appreciated a lithe, hairless body and dewy cheeks, top and bottom. Fuck. Armin normally raked it in on a Thursday night from the old geezers. He looked like a freaking girl, for Christ's sake, and those art historians and artists were the most willing suckers. What did they see in Armin? A graceful Donatello sculpture in the flesh, perhaps? A saucy Eros in a Mannerist painting by Bronzino? 

Well, Levi wasn’t all that far behind in the looks department if a debauched twink was what one had in mind. In fact, he was even more petite than Armin, just as smooth-skinned and shit, he could shake that ass with the best of them. And shake it he did on stage, dressed in a loose white blouse straight out of a _Seinfeld_ episode and tight black jeans to the strains of _Starboy_. Yeah. He was a motherfucking star boy alright. He shimmied against the pole, humping it front, then back, as he palmed his cock through his pants. The lights aimed at the stage were hot on his face, blinding him if he looked straight into them. The pain was a little too enjoyable. Off came the scarf around his neck. He tossed it out to the silent crowd huddled over their drinks in the dark. Men were such losers. It was always so much better, so much fun, when the place was filled with women—normally bridal parties—because women were loud and honest and didn’t hold back from voicing their delight. They would get up right onto the stage practically, screaming and laughing. They weren't embarrassed to show their desire. No, they would reach out and touch him, grab at him, stuff money into his silk jockstrap. Women were the best customers. Men were just kinda creepy. 

By the time his pants were off, Levi was counting the minutes before he could get the fuck off stage. He had discreetly scanned the crowd and seen just a few perfectly mute statues sitting at the tables along the periphery. This night was going to be a total waste of time. Whatever. He liked Armin and the guy had pleaded with him so…and then he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. As Levi licked the pole—so goddamn disgusting, all things considered—he saw beneath his heavily lidded eyes a head of blond hair atop a tall masculine frame moving to a table in the front. Shit. Levi was down to just his tighty whities, the pole between his ass cheeks as he rutted up and down against it. Then he stretched up his arms, grasping the pole in both hands above his head as he bent his knees and splayed his thighs, his junk barely concealed behind a thin layer of fabric. He directed it all towards Mr. Blond Haired Hunk. Levi looked out unabashedly and gasped in a breath. Fuck! The dude was HAWT. 

He broke with protocol. Normally, Levi would only give private lap dances in the back room. That would net him several hundred dollars in one shot. But this man was making him horny as hell and management had always left it up to him to decide how he wanted to conduct business off the stage. He signaled to the DJ to keep the music flowing and then crawled on all fours to the edge of the platform, his ass waving seductively in the air, his cock hardening without even being touched. The man was staring right back at him, a smug grin on his face. Yeah. He knew he was a looker and all Levi could think about was what kind of weaponry this man was packing in his pants. 

Levi licked his lips as he lowered himself off the stage, fingers pinching his nipples as he moved his hips to the music. Even in the dim lights, Levi could see the man had piercing blue eyes and was much, much bigger than him. Fuck. He had such a kink for big, tall men. Levi stroked the palm of his hand against the front of his briefs, just to highlight his erection, and smiled down at the stranger. 

“Thirsty?” Levi asked. He took the glass of bourbon off the table and filled his mouth with the smoky liquid. Then he lowered himself down onto the man’s lap, straddling his narrow hips, cupped his square jaw in both hands, and pressed their mouths together as he tilted the man’s head back. Fluids were exchanged. Levi let the man swallow before he began undulating his hips. “What’s your name, motherfucker?” whispered Levi against the man's lips. He could smell the alcohol on his breath, on his own, too. 

The man grinned slyly, his hands wrapping around Levi’s ass cheeks and squeezing firmly, and rumbled in a low voice, “Erwin. Smith.” 

Levi smiled back as he sucked on his own index finger. He pulled it out with an obscene slurp and murmured, “Is there anything Erwin Smith wants?” 

Then the man named Erwin Smith took Levi’s index finger and sucked it into his own mouth, his tongue fluttering hot and wet against the length of it. The sensation was enough to make Levi tremble all over. He threw his head back with a moan, exposing his neck, and Erwin licked a slick stripe from collarbone to jaw to earlobe. “Nah,” Erwin mumbled against Levi’s flushed cheek. “I only cum for Armin.”

 


End file.
